


ask and you shall receive

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, training camp arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Canon Divergence where Daichi helps Lev with his receives and passing, like how Kuroo is helping Hinata and Tsukishima with their blocking.-----For KuroDai Week 2018 Day 1: Role Reversal(sort of) /Body Swap





	ask and you shall receive

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KuroDai Week everyone!! 
> 
> This is a very loose interpretation of the prompt, but I really wanted to do this. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

It was the whining that caught Daichi’s attention.

Call it the ‘paternal’ instinct that he begrudgingly developed at the tender age of 17 due to looking after his unruly underclassmen, it’s the certain kind of sound that he knows he could not afford to not look for and find. He rounds off the corner and follows the sound, leading him to an open gym door. He stops by and takes a peek inside.

“Please, Shibayama-kun! Yaku-san had drilled me enough earlier already. I want to practice spiking instead. All I have been doing is receiving.” Daichi recognizes the new Nekoma freshman, the insanely tall and long limbed one that spikes balls like a whiplash, with both hands in front of his face, begging his fellow first year.

“Lev-kun,” Shibayama frowns, “Yaku-san told me to help you with practicing receives and passing. He’ll get mad if he learns that we didn’t do as he said.”

“But he won’t know if we don’t tell him. Please?”

“That’s not fair, Lev-kun. You’re asking me to lie… I don’t like that.”

“It’s just today, promise!”

It must have been the way Shibayama tensed his shoulders and the worried frown on his face that successfully tugged at Daichi’s compassionate heart. It reminded him of Yamaguchi, his own timid underclassman, especially when he’s being dragged along Hinata and Noya’s antics. But at least, Yamaguchi is taller than them, and Daichi’s seen enough of his growth that he trusts that Yamaguchi knows when to bend and when to firmly say no.

In Shibayama’s case, he’s still building the backbone, and so Daichi thinks he just looks rather… pitiful, especially with the way how Lev is towering over him. Not purposefully at least, Daichi is sure. But nevertheless, he’s painfully unaware of the stress he’s causing his teammate, whether it was unintentional.

Taking a step closer to his descent to dad-ness, Daichi steps inside, clearing his throat to get their attention.

“Uh, hello,” he greets them both with a wave once they noticed him, making sure that he’s got a non-threatening smile on his face.

“Ah, good evening, Sawamura-san,” Shibayama bows lightly. “Are you looking for Hinata-kun?”

“Ah no. I mean not really. I don’t mean to intrude, but I couldn’t help overhearing your conversation…” he trails off gesturing to the both of them.

Shibayama quickly bows deeply. “Oh no, I’m so sorry. We didn’t mean to be loud.” He glances over to the side and sees Lev just standing there, not giving the upperclassman enough respect. So he tugs on his arm and tries to make him follow suit.

“It’s not like that! Please, don’t apologize.” Shibayama lifts his head up to look at Daichi, to find him giving them a placating gesture.

He doesn’t know much about Sawamura-san, any more than he’s Karasuno’s captain, he gets along well with their senpai, especially captain Kuroo. He does admire him, because he’d seen the way he played with the rest of Karasuno regulars and noticed that he’s the next best player when it comes to receives, after their official libero. It really puts him up in the list of people that Shibayama admires.

However, he’s also seen the way how he could get angry at his teammates, like Hinata-kun and the bald player that’s friends with Yamamoto-san, and how loud his voice could become when he screams at their antics, which also kind of makes him scary.

Looking at the hesitant, but nevertheless kind smile he’s giving him and Lev, Shibayama thinks that he’s not that scary at all.

“It’s just that, I heard you’re talking about practicing receives, and I thought maybe I could help?”

Shibayama blinks, then looks at Lev, who’s doing the same. But he’s also noticing the telltale signs of a growing pout on Lev’s face.

“I mean, I understand if you’re not comfortable with that. I just thought that maybe I can share what I know. I don’t get much opportunity to teach Hinata and the others and they’ve yet to polish their receiving skills.” Daichi says, mentally apologizing for selling his underclassmen short like that, but a crafty captain’s got to do what he’s got to do.

In his defense, he does want to help them out. He’s genuine about that offer. It’s just that he’s hoping that if it all goes well, or at least if Lev shares this bit of information to Hinata, then that might encourage Hinata to practice receiving and passing as well.

“Anyway, good luck on your practice!” He turns to leave.

“…Excuse me!” Daichi stops, smiling a little. Hook, line, and sinker. He schools his expression quickly to a politely hopeful one when he faces them again.

“Uhm…Sa-Sa-” Lev glances down at Shibayama who helpfully whispered the upperclassman’s correct name.

“Uhm, Sawamura-san. If we are not being a bother… then please teach me!” Lev exclaims, bowing down.

Shibayama startles at first, before doing the same. “Please, Sawamura-san!”

Daichi smiles, then walks over to them and gives each of them a pat on their shoulders.

“Alright, let’s get started.”

Daichi starts by asking how long they have been at it, to which Shibayama says that Yaku-san was there long enough to oversee stretching, but was called by Kai-san. It’s why he asked Shibayama to help Lev in the first place. So technically, they haven’t been at it for too long. And Daichi correctly concludes that if he hadn’t heard them, they probably wouldn’t have done anything at all.

“Shibayama-kun, is it alright if you serve the ball? I would like to observe Lev.”

“Yes, Sawamura-san,” Shibayama says, picking up the ball by his feet and running towards the cart, pushing it to the other side of the court.

“Sawamura-san, I thought you’re going to show me how to receive?”

Daichi chuckles at Lev. “I will, later. I would just like to see first how you fare. I don’t doubt that Yaku works you hard when you’re practicing.”

Lev exclaims, rather whines, really, that yes, Yaku-san does indeed work him hard. But he takes his position enthusiastically nonetheless. Daichi takes mental notes of Lev’s stance, and continues to do so, assessing him as he subsequently receives the balls Shibayama served.

Daichi’s general assessment was that it wasn’t bad. Yaku is an admirable libero, who frankly reminds him so much of Suga. If the similarities are anything to go by, then he’s most likely to have some slave driver tendencies. And whatever was lacking, so to speak, in Lev, it’s only because he hasn’t been playing for that long.

He’s in the middle of giving Lev some pointers about his stance when Asahi came.

“Uhm, Daichi?” He’s peeking behind the doors, a hand behind his neck. “I’m sorry for interrupting you, but it’s almost time for dinner. Suga went on ahead to the cafeteria to secure us a place.”

“Oh, is that so?” He straightens up. “I’ll follow shortly. We’ll just wrap this up.” He looks at the two first years. “I guess our practice ends here for tonight. Good work, you two.” He pats their shoulders again, then promptly starts picking the stray balls lying around the court.

Asahi, instead of leaving, stepped inside to help them clean up, effectively scaring Shibayama, when he appeared beside him, ball cart in tow.

This earns him a light jab from Daichi on their way out.

“Sawamura-san,” Shibayama stops in front of them and bows. “Thank you very much for your help tonight.” Levs steps up beside him and does the same.

“Don’t mention it.”

“Um, Sawamura-san. Is it alright if we can keep practicing with you? I mean… if you don’t mind.” Lev requests, which surprised and oddly touched Daichi.

“Of course. I don’t mind.”

Lev beams. “Thank you!”

 

\-----

 

It was after their practice game with Shinzen (one they won), as they were cooling down, that Kuroo moves to stand beside Yaku.

“Surprisingly, Lev did well today, Yaku- _paisen._ Not surprisingly, you worked him overtime, didn’t you?”

Yaku finishes wiping his sweat. “ _Surprisingly_ , I didn’t. I had to leave him with Shibayama yesterday.” He throws the towel over his shoulder, watching the aforementioned first year libero excitedly talk with Lev and Inuoka. “Seems he did a pretty good job.”

Kuroo hums and sends their kouhai a look, before he nods and pats Yaku’s shoulder. “Seems that he did. Mother Cat looks happy with this development, no?”

Yaku scoffs and Kuroo gets a pinch on the hand as Yaku takes it off his shoulder, leaving him to go to Shibayama, while he saunters away from his team to go to Bokuto, to whine about teammates who pinch their captain’s hand.

“Keep up the good work,” Yaku says as means of greeting, patting his underclassman on the shoulder. “You did well with Lev. The serve receive he did during the game looks much better. Comparably.”

Shibayama blinks. “Oh no! I can’t take credit for that Yaku-san.” Yaku frowns a little.

“What do you mean?”

“Sawamura-san saw us practicing yesterday and he helped us. Well, he helped Lev mostly.”

Yaku noticed that there’s a certain spark in Shibayama’s eyes when he talked about the Karasuno captain and couldn’t help but feel amused about it. “He helped you?”

“Yeah,” Shibayama nods a little excitedly. “He gave Lev some pointers about his stance and explained things clearly.”

“And Lev listened to him?” Yaku reels back a little, sending a short, apologetic glance at Lev because of how incredulous he sounded asking that.

“Yes. He seemed really interested in learning about it yesterday. And he actually asked if Sawamura-san can teach him again.”

“And what did Sawamura say?”

“He said its fine,” Shibayama pauses. “Oh, but you’re going to be practicing with him. We’re sorry for not asking your permission.” He says, worrying over his lower lip.

“Hey, it’s cool. I don’t mind that.” Yaku assures his kouhai. “It’s kind of Sawamura to offer his help anyway. I’ll talk to him about it, so you don’t have to worry.”

 

\-----

 

Yaku gets the chance to speak to Daichi when he happened about the Karasuno seniors on their way to the cafeteria for lunch.

“What can I help you with, Yaku-san?” Daichi asks once they’re alone.

“I would just like to thank you, Sawamura-san. I heard from Shibayama about yesterday. He said you helped him teach Lev about receiving and passing.”

“Oh… it’s fine, really. I was happy to help. He was a good student.”

Yaku snorts, raising an eyebrow. “Really? Wow, I never thought I’d hear the words ‘Lev’ and ‘good student’ together. At least not without a ‘not’ somewhere there. But I guess it works if it’s you saying it.”

“But he was. He did complain a bit, but listened well, otherwise.”

“You sure have a lot of patience.”

Daichi chuckles. “Well if that’s the case, I’d like to think that I’ve had enough practice on that department what with the unruly and rowdy bunch I call my teammates.”

Yaku groans. “Oh yeah… at least we only have Yamamoto, and now Lev. I don’t know how you handle twice as many as that.”

“Yelling a lot seems to do the trick. Which probably means that I don’t have a lot of patience after all. But I do have help.”

It was Yaku’s turn to chuckle, thoughts going to the seemingly devil in angel’s disguise vice-captain. He turns serious though, looking over Daichi in an assessing and quite undecipherable look. “I think I understand now why Kuroo likes you.” He tips over his head towards, a silent gesture for them to move.

Daichi snorts. “Likes to tease and provoke me, you mean,” he says, walking along beside him.

“He does that to everyone… But it’s different with you.” They reach the entrance of the cafeteria. He can feel Daichi’s questioning look on him, but he doesn’t give him the chance to ask. “Anyway, I’m not as kind as you to pass up the opportunity to get Lev off my case, so I’d gladly let you have him for the meantime.”

“Uh… ah. Yeah, sure. Alright. Thank you, Yaku-san.”

“Thank _you_ , Sawamura-san.” He leaves Daichi, but not before giving him a soft pat on the back.

When Yaku gets to the table and sits beside Kai, Kuroo, who’s sitting in front of him, is already squinting in suspicion.

“What did you talk about with Sawamura?”

Yaku doesn’t answer him, in favor of thanking Kai for the tray of food he’d already gotten for him.

“I’ll tell you later.” Yaku tells him, saying his thanks for the food and promptly ignoring the suspicious looks Kuroo keeps giving him as they eat.

 

\-----

 

“Sawamura wouldn’t mind us watching them, you know,” Kuroo murmurs beside a stretched out Yaku. They’re outside the gym where Lev and Shibayama are practicing with Sawamura, peeking from one of the windows near the side of the court.

“I know. But Lev will get conscious of us. He’ll probably try to show off instead of learning from Sawamura. Besides, I don’t need you riling him up.”

“I wouldn’t disturb our underclassman like that.”

Yaku scoffs. “I don’t mean Lev. I meant Sawamura-san. You seem to completely regress to a five year old whenever you’re around him. I can’t risk you annoying him when he’s kind enough to help our first years.”

“Wha- I’d have you know that I’m perfectly mature and responsible when interacting with Sawamura. And if you’re forgetting, I was the first to be kind in helping other team’s first years.” He ignores yet another scoff.

The three on three practice in the third gym Bokuto’s holding have been a lot livelier with the addition of Karasuno’s Chibi-chan and Tsukki. He clearly doesn’t mind teaching them, since they’re both so eager to learn, especially Chibi-chan. Well, he thinks Tsukki does too, in his own way. Out of the three of the first years there, he seems to be the one who takes Kuroo’s blocking lessons seriously and applies it immediately, which flatters Kuroo.

Wish he could say the same for his own underclassman. Who is unfairly taking to heart whatever Sawamura is trying to teach him about receiving and passing and not the whining mess of limbs he is whenever he or Yaku drills him with it. Then again, watching him listen intently at Sawamura and obediently following his instructions, Kuroo couldn’t blame him.

If someone like Sawamura is teaching him, he’d damn well do his best to listen and impress him too. Sawamura then bends to pick up a ball, unknowingly giving them a nice view of his… assets.

Kuroo decidedly amends his previous thoughts, feeling his face grow warm. There’s no way he would be able to listen carefully, what with Sawamura being distracting like that and all. Maybe it’s a good idea that they are not watching them up close, after all.

They’ve watched up until Sawamura calls the lesson over, a few good minutes before dinner starts, so they could have a proper cool down. Yaku’s satisfied with what he had seen. Not that he doesn’t trust Sawamura, but now he knows why Shibayama, and clearly Lev, enjoyed their time with him. It was enlightening, and his admiration and respect for Sawamura grew even more. But that probably doesn’t hold a candle to how it is for Kuroo.

It had been amusing as well, because at one point, Sawamura had physically guided Lev with forming his platform, adjusting Lev’s arms and elbows with his own hands, as he explains the importance of having it really solid. Yaku catches Kuroo muttering ‘lucky bastard’ under his breath while giving their kouhai a light glare as it happened and his snickering went unnoticed.

“That went well,” Yaku says, stretching his arms before rubbing his stomach. He feels a bit hungry and wonders what they will be serving for dinner. He looks at Kuroo when he doesn’t answer. There’s a small frown creasing his eyebrows, and there’s a slight pout on his lips.

“If you’re jealous, you can always ask Sawamura for one-on-one lessons.”

“I don’t know where you got that idea from, but I’m not jealous.”

Yaku only rolls his eyes. Whatever. Kuroo is not fooling anyone, especially not him.

“Just don’t be too hard on Lev later when you practice blockings, alright.”

 

\-----

 

“Yo, expert on flying falls, Karasuno-san~” Kuroo calls out, jogging towards Daichi, who stops at the hallway and looks back at him, unamused.

“What do you want, Kuroo?”

“No need to get testy. I just heard from Yakkun how you’d taken our gangly kitten under your gracious wing, and as captain, I wanted to thank you, is all.” He flourishes his hand, puts it atop his chest and bows dramatically.

“If you seriously wanted to thank me, you would’ve addressed me properly and not call me names. Besides, he thanked me already. And like I said, I didn’t mind.”

“My sincerest apologies, oh great Sawamura-san.” He successfully dodge Daichi’s attempt to kick him at the shins, but he wasn’t quick enough to completely avoid the side chop.

“Ow!” Daichi beams belligerently at him, as Kuroo rubbed the spot he hit. “Alright, alright. I’m being serious.”

“You really have a funny way of showing it.”

“I really mean it, Sawamura. Thank you.” Kuroo’s tone turned low and sober.

Daichi really looks at him, then nods once he deem that Kuroo’s actually being sincere about it. “Well, I mean it too when I said that I really don’t mind. And since we’re at it, I should be thanking you as well. For what you’re doing with Hinata and Tsukishima.” He smiles up at him.

Kuroo looks away from Sawamura a bit hastily. “It’s nothing,” he says after clearing his throat.

“Now look who’s being modest.” Daichi tease. “Well for what it’s worth, I guess my reasons for helping him is just the same as yours.”

“Chibi-chan’s told you about that, huh?” Kuroo says after a few moments of walking in silence.

Daichi exhales with a smile. “You’d be surprised at how much he doesn’t shut up about it. But it’s probably to make up for Tsukishima’s silence about the whole thing.”

Kuroo hums. “It’s a nice feeling, to be able to share what you know. And actually see them use it.”

Daichi’s about to tease him for sounding like an old man, but… “I get that. Especially with how I’m helping Lev. I don’t get a lot of chance with helping Hinata and Tsukishima in improving that skill set.”

“Why not?”

“Well, it’s not for lack of trying, certainly. But that didn’t work out so well… And also, it’s no secret that Hinata is one of the key players of our offense, and Tsukishima for defense, blocking wise. They’re more focused on honing those skills. Which we don’t mind. Besides, between me and Nishinoya, we can still cover the defenses when it comes to receiving.”

“But they’re going to have to be better at it than they are now, sooner or later.”

Daichi pauses and happily grins up at him.

“What?” Kuroo asks.

“Nothing. I knew you would say that.”

“Oh, so you can read my mind now?”

“No. But you’re the captain of a team with tight knit defense because of your seamless receives. I just thought it’s something you would say. And I agree with you. I just wish that I’m doing more for them.” The smile on his face is small and a bit sad.

“Sawamura,” Kuroo stops in front of Daichi and takes his shoulders, making him look at him. “You’re doing great with them. Don’t think that you’re not just because you aren’t able to help them now.” He tells Daichi with utmost sincerity, meeting his eyes straightforwardly.

Kuroo sees the way Daichi startles at how serious Kuroo is being right now. But the thing is, Kuroo’d been spying on them again, earlier, and he stayed even as they’re cooling down, and had inevitably heard Daichi’s answer to his kouhai’s curiosity, about how he got good with receiving. And after hearing how Daichi basically taught himself and applied theory into practice, because they didn’t have the luxury of having a coach then, well, it just made him like Daichi even more.

He only thought that Daichi’s who he is, the stronghold of Karasuno because he’s the captain, and that’s how it should be. But he wasn’t aware that he’s also forged by his experiences. And that’s really, really admirable, in Kuroo’s book.

So even if Daichi doesn’t know why Kuroo’s all serious in not letting him downplay himself like that, he’ll still do it.

Daichi blinks his wide eyes. “...Thank you, Kuroo.” He bashfully smiles up at him. He often hears words of encouragement from Suga and Asahi, but it has a different effect when Kuroo’s the one saying it.

It’s only how Kuroo thinks he can see the shades of Daichi’s brown eyes did he realize that they’re standing intimately close. He quickly takes his hands off Daichi’s shoulder, and faces the other way to hide his blushing face.

“Well, if Lev gets better in receiving than your ward, then you know why. We’d be sure to send you a gift basket for your efforts,” he says a little later.

Daichi laughs. “I guess its fine, if that happens. At least now I know that I don’t actually suck at teaching.”

“You? Suck? Sawamura, it’s hard to imagine you sucking at anything.” _You’re perfect_ , Kuroo mentally tacks on, not noticing the slight leer Daichi gives him.

“Oh, really? _Hard_ to imagine me _sucking_?”

Kuroo clearly hears the emphasis on the words but it took him a few seconds to register what Sawamura is implying. Once he did, his face is already burning and he stops and gasps out a scandalized “ _SAWAMURA!_ ” over the sound of Daichi’s mirthful laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! :D


End file.
